Windows to Other Worlds
by silentlark
Summary: How do you connect beloved friends, separated by not only space but reality itself? Ahiru explores a few answers. Practice story, disclaimer: I don't own anything. Hope you enjoy.


"Hey, Fakir."

Fakir looked down from his desk to the his talking duck companion. Ahiru's blue eyes shone with excitment. She was definately up to something.

"Hm, what is it? I'm busy," the boy said glancing back at his papers.

The little duck nested on a fuzzy rug with The Prince And The Raven laid out before her. She wagged her tail feathers as she beamed at him. "Um, um, well you see, Edel once said that all stories are connected. And we are also a story in a way. And Autor said that books are windows to other worlds and books are technically stories. So what if like windows and books, we can use stories to access places? Windows are smaller than doors, but you can reach your arms out if you open them. But normally you can't reach your arms through a book or else it will have a huge hole instead. Then you can't read it anymore. And that will be no good. And-and-" Ahiru was over thinking it again. It was obvious when she shook her head and wings vigorously.

Fakir had to stop her before she hurt herself. "Slow down. What are you trying to say?" he asked. He got off his chair and knelt on the floor next to the duck. He looked over at the page the it was on. It was the last page, with the Prince and his princess flying off into the distance. Fakir raised an eyebrow and patted her head. "You want to meet Rue and Mytho again," he questioned. "And you figured out how?"

"Ah, that's right. That's what I was trying to tell you," Ahiru said, snapping out of her thoughts. She turned her bright eyes at him. "Since they a from a story, maybe we can communicate through a story!" She flapped her wings in joy at her epiphany. Not that Fakir understood where she was going with this. He scratched his head, trying to process her revelation. "I don't think I follow, unless you mean to say..." Fakir paused. He hoped she didn't mean what he thought she meant.

"You're going to write it!" she exclaimed with glee. Argh, he knew it.

Fakir massaged between his eyebrows, wondering how to persuade her. He already has his hands full trying to complete Ahiru's story. Can he handle writing one that will connect beloved friends, separated by not only space but reality itself?

Sensing his reluctance, Ahiru quickly defended herself. "I-I didn't mean to bother your work or anything! I was just wondering if you can write a simple story like Autor usually asks you for practice! Like maybe, we can write a small short story on how Mytho and Rue are doing, just observing. Then you might get better at it and talk to them. And it will be like a collection of short stories about them, or something like that," Ahiru quickly regretted bringing up the topic. The more she thought about it, the more absurd it sounded. How much can Fakir's spinner ability bring to life? It was by complete accident that he gave her the ability to talk. And he was trying to write a normal dialogue!

Fakir sighed at her offer. "With a small chance, _we_ might know what they are doing, but they may be unaware of our presence. I'm not strong enough yet and possibly unable to share anything on our end. They are our precious friends, and that kind of one-sided relationship is unfair. You of all people know how that feels like." He felt guilty of dismissing her opinion, but it was true. It was not like he did not want to meet Mytho again. It's just that he's still inexperienced. There was no guarantee that his voice will reach them like it did to Ahiru. Or whatever mishaps might appear.

Ahiru cast her head down. He had a point and she didn't have it in her for such a relationship. _But, if only..._, she thought, _If only I can see them again_. She missed them too much. Not able to be with the ones who shared the same heart-wrenching history as Fakir and herself. It was impossible not to develop an intimate relationship. Her heart ached as she remembered them. She wanted arms, human arms, to reach out and hold them tight. Smile from ear to ear and ask about their day. Fingers to pluck flowers and braid Rue's long hair. Go on long walks and dance with them, dance the past away. But she's a duck and she accepts that. She won't let being a duck get her down, yet she could not help but miss her human form. She's grateful to Fakir for keeping his promise and writing her story. So she will remain true to herself and know that her feelings are her own. If she wants to meet Rue and Mytho, then she will try everything that she can do to find a way. Maybe another form of communication?

Ahiru perked her head back up. "Then what about a letter?" she suggested. Fakir blinked, "A letter?"

She nodded her head. "It could work. It's simple and it will have their name on it if it ever gets lost in the story. Then maybe later we can write that they received it and have them write back to us." Fakir chuckled. "So I'm the mailman now?" he smirked in response. "Oh come on," she pouted, "Aren't there stories that are a bunch of letters put together?"

"Yes, yes there is," Fakir mused, staring off into the distance. A soft smile formed on his lips as he looked back at her. "Maybe you should write it instead, the letter I mean. It is a good idea but for another time. I still got a lot of work today." Fakir stood up to stretch his back. Sitting all day was not good for his form. Ahiru wagged her little tail with delight. Fakir approved of my opinion! She couldn't wait to get started. What will she write to them? She might need to write with her bill, but that will do. Fakir crouched down again and held out his palm in order to carry her.

"Come on, Ahiru. It's already quarter to one. You must be hungry." His face was gentle as he spoke. Ahiru was still excited to start on her own project, but her stomach alerted her of daily necessities. A bit pink with embarrassment, Ahiru hopped onto Fakir's hand while he just smiled._ Windows to other worlds, huh? Well, there is always hope when she is here._


End file.
